miss independent
by psychichusky
Summary: this fic is just a little one shot song fic that is going with my challenge so plz r&r. ds


1**I own nuttin but this story**

"Guys are we going or not. Cause if we are then we better leave **NOW!!!!!!**" sam said. The group are now 16 and they didn't really change that much. Sam changed the most. She now was wearing black hip huggers and the same top. The guys aka danny and tucker wore the same things they just grew taller and dannys hair got a bit longer but that was it.

"Ok sam we're coming its not like we won't get there in like 4 minutes I mean its opening on the next street." danny said

"I know but its opening night and they have kareoke about how your feeling and I wanted to be in it." sam said

"Sam you can sing?" tucker asked

"Yes I can sing now lets go." sam said

**at the club**

"Ok next up is sam manson." said the man on stage. Sam got up and told the dj what song she will be singing.

"Um...I will be singing miss independent."

_Miss independent_

_miss self sufficient _

_miss keep your distance_

_mmmmmm_

'_Wow who knew she could sing?' danny thought_

_miss unafraid_

_miss out of my way_

_miss don't let a man interfere_

_nnnooo_

_miss on her own_

_miss almost grown_

_miss never let a man help her off her thrown_

_so by keeping her heart protected_

_she never ever feel rejected_

_little miss apprehensive_

_said ooo she fell in love_

'_does she mean that. Did she really fall in love?'_

_what is this feeling taking over_

_thinkin no one can open her door_

_surprise its time_

_to feel whats real_

_what happened to miss independent_

_no longer to be to miss out_

_goodbye old you when love is true_

_miss guarded heart_

_miss play it smart_

_miss if you wanna use that line you better not start_

_nnnooo_

_but she miscalculated_

_she didn't wanna end up jaded_

_and this miss decided not to miss out on true love_

_so by changing her misconception _

_she went in a new direction_

_and found inside_

_she fell to connection_

_she fell in love_

'_Maybe she did fall in love. Maybe she fell in love with me'_

_what is this feeling taking over_

_thinkin no one can open her door_

_surprise its time_

_to feel whats real_

_what happened to miss independent_

_no longer to be to miss out_

_goodbye old you when love is true_

_when miss independence walk away_

_no time for love that came her way_

_she looked in the mirror and thought today_

_what happened to miss no longer afraid_

_well she never really had time to love I mean with the ghost fighting and school and her parents._

_it took some time for her to see_

_how beautiful love could truly be_

_no more talk of why can't that be me_

_I'm so glad I finally see_

_she must really mean it I mean look at her she but a lot of emotion in this song_

_what is this feeling taking over_

_thinkin no one can open her door_

_surprise its time_

_to feel whats real_

_what happened to miss independent_

_no longer to be to miss out_

_goodbye old you when love is true_

_when love is true_

_miss idependent_

and the song ended and sam walked off stage toward the table that danny and tucker were at.

"Wow sam I didn't know u could sing so well." tucker said

"Thanks tuck. What did you think danny?" sam asked

"Did you really mean it?" danny asked still in shock

"Mean what?" she asked

"That you are in love."

"Yea I meant it by the way can I talk to you in private danny?"

"Um...ok." danny said hesitating.

They went out side into the ally.

"So what did you want to talk about?" danny asked

"Well do you want to know who I fell in love with?"

"Well...I-i guess." danny said. Then sam started getting closer to danny and grabbed his coller and brought their faces so close that they were just inches from eachother.

"You. I love you danny." then danny closed the gape between them and they had the best kiss either of them ever had. Then they broke their kiss they hugged and held each other. Finally sam spoke up.

"I'm glad that now I am no longer miss independent. I am also glad that I have you to depend on."

"And I'm glad you are able to depend on me."

_**THE END**_

_**SO WHAT YOU THINK. I JUST LISTENED TO THIS SONG AND I THOUGHT THIS WOULD MAKE A GOOD FIC SINCE SAM IS ALWAYS INDEPENDENT. R&R. THANK YALL. **_


End file.
